


Love hurts

by itstheaqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Charmed References, F/M, Short One Shot, a lil bit of angst, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheaqueen/pseuds/itstheaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She touches his forehead, removing a lock of hair from it. </p>
<p>“Why couldn't you be a normal guy?” She asks, with a broken voice. “Why couldn't I be a normal girl? I can't handle all of this without you, you hear me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love hurts

His eyes are closed. 

His lips are still pink, as always. 

His skin is a bit pale, but not as if he were dying, again. 

And she can feel this hole inside of her, this black hole sucking all the energy from her heart. She's not ready to lose him. But she won't, right? 

Because Bellamy is strong. Clarke has been telling herself that, but she's not so sure about it anymore. This poison, the darklighters' poison, is strong, lethal. Clarke thought that switching her powers with his was the perfect idea, but apparently it wasn't. 

She's not a whitelighter, she doesn't know how to fix this, and she is giving up while the love of her life is dying in front of her. 

If Raven figured how to use Octavia's powers, why can't she find the trigger to use Bellamy's powers too? Clarke feels like she is the most useless right now. 

She touches his forehead, removing a lock of hair from it. 

“Why couldn't you be a normal guy?” She asks, with a broken voice. “Why couldn't I be a normal girl? I can't handle all of this without you, you hear me?” 

She starts crying, because Clarke remembers how life was without Bellamy and she doesn't want to live that way anymore. 

She remembers how her life was empty, before she knew about her powers, and before she met Bellamy. Clarke remembers how he helped her when she was confused about magic, when she wasn't ready to be a Charmed One, even when she couldn't defeat a Warlock, well, Bellamy helped her, and Raven and Octavia. 

She never said that she loves him, not to him, not to everyone else, because she is too scared. She's always too scared. 

If you admit that you love someone and then you lose them, well, you're screwed. You're the one who's going to stay on Earth alone, without that special person, without the only person that can make you laugh even through the darkest days. 

That's why she never said to Bellamy that she is in love with him. But look at them now: he's dying and he doesn't know that Clarke loves him. 

The tears starts streaming down her face, her hands are literally shaking, she is giving up. 

She doesn't know what to do. 

She failed. 

“I love you.” She whispers, because now she can't let him die without saying it. “I love you like I've never loved before.” 

And suddenly a tear falls on her left hand, the one that was on Bellamy's chest, and it starts to glow, like a bulb. “This is the key!” Clarke says, she's still shaking, but now she's shaking because she finally understood how healing power works. 

She can save him. 

“You hear me, Bell? I love you!” She says with a different tone of voice. 

Clarke moves the palm of her hand so that it rests over Bellamy's wound - still covered with that bloody patch – but never actually touching. “C'mon, Bellamy.” 

In a second, Clarke can see the change in his skin, it's not pale anymore. 

He's breathing again and, oh, she feels so freaking well. 

“Oh yes, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Bellamy.” She says, smiling because she can feel she is healing him, she can feel it's working. 

Bellamy coughs and then opens his eyes, but he manages to breathe barely before Clarke is hugging him. 

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Clarke is shaking again, because Bellamy is now okay, he is safe. She made it. 

“Hey, princess, slow down.” Bellamy says, hugging her back. “I knew you would find the key to save me.” 

Clarke freezes. “Why didn't you tell me?” she asks. 

“Because I knew you could understand that power on your own.” he answers, “You can do a lot of things by yourself, Clarke, things you can't even imagine.” 

She smiles. “We should tell the girls that you're alive.” 

“We really should.” Bellamy smirks, “But let me kiss those lips first.” 

And then their lips touch, and it's like a dance, a dance that only Bellamy and Clarke know how to dance, because it feels like they were created to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides herself behind something* Hi guuuys, okay, I feel like I am not so good at writing, that's why I waited for so long before I was able to post one of my works.  
> Well, this is a work inspired by Charmed - my favorite Tv show ever - with Clarke as Piper and Bellamy as Leo. If you like this kinda of work I can always write more about it and, why not, make a verse with all these scenes from inspired by Charmed, but not exactly like them. Thank you for reading <3  
> xoxo strifylover


End file.
